Support is requested for the Gordon Conference on Biological Regulatory Mechanisms to be held July 10-14, 1978, at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. This conference will discuss the regulation of gene expression in bacteria, in viruses, and in normal and tumor cells. We shall discuss regulatory DNA sequences, RNA splicing, insertions, and transpositions in genes of prokaryotes and eukaryotes and the regulation of development.